Honest Trailer - The Avengers
The Avengers 'is the 8th episode in 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Andy Signore,' Brett Weiner '''and' Dan Perrault. It was narrated by '''Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 2012 superhero film The Avengers. It was published on September 24, 2012, and is 3 minutes and 40 seconds long. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 14 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Avengers on YouTube "A movie so fulfilling, you won't remember that the first 45 minutes are actually kind of boring." '~ Honest Trailers - The Avengers'' Script From Joss Whedon, god of the nerds, comes the movie blockbuster that finally unites the world's greatest superheroes...that Marvel still has the rights to: ''The Avengers'' The ultimate two-hour geek fantasy that blinds all nerds from admitting any legitimate criticism and put all of DC Comics on suicide watch. A villain who inexplicably returns from the dead (Loki) will vow vengeance on the planet where his demigod brother's (Thor) sort-of girlfriend lives, forcing this Bluetooth-obsessed government agency (S.H.I.E.L.D.) to assemble the heroes from Marvel's greatest franchises, except ''Spider-Man, 'Fantastic Four, and X-Men. Suit up with Iron Man, everyone's favorite secondary Marvel character, who must redeem himself from the god-awful Iron Man 2; Thor, who sort of pulled off his own movie, but whose appearance here completely negates its ending; Captain America, no one's favorite character, who just kinda has to be there; and The Incredible Hulk, who, for the sake of the plot, can now suddenly control his rage without any explanation (shows The Hulk punching an oncoming Leviathan), which doesn't matter, 'cause that shot was awesome. Witness the excitement of Iron Man repairing a spaceship for twenty minutes; the thrill of generic aliens (Chitauri) on flying jet skis; the confusing energy source of the Tesseract and its completely unjustified failsafe; the explosion that instantly kills every alien, conveniently tying up all loose ends; and the bromance (shows Tony Stark and Bruce Banner facing each other through a hologram screen); and the character in the middle of the credits who every nerd in the audience pretended to know (Thanos). A movie so fulfilling, you won't remember that the first 45 minutes are actually kind of boring (shows Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner standing around awkwardly); a villain so determined, you'll wonder why he's uniting the only people who can stop him in hopes of getting them to dislike each other (Tony Stark: Not a great plan.); battles so action-packed, you won't even ask yourself "How are they all talking to each other without earpieces?" (shows the Avengers talking to each other from various locations). Starring Bhor (Chris Hemsworth as Thor), Pink Eye (Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye), Iron Man Pooping (Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man), Not Edward Norton (text reads "Also Not Eric Bana") (Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk), The Human Torch (Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America), Leather Boobs (Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow), Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury), and Gay Bane (Tom Hiddleston as Loki). Marvel's The Avengers If this doesn't make your inner eight-year-old self squeal in delight, you're likely dead inside, or a girl. Trivia * Honest Trailers have been produced for every single other Marvel Cinematic Universe film in existence, including the big team-up movies Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. This also includes a retrospective Honest Trailer about the entire MCU. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * Some commenters took offence at this trailer's assertion that girls don't like The Avengers. ''Screen Junkies gradually moved away from jokes at the expense of females. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Avengers ''has an 95.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and "I can't help but agree with most everything this trailer points out." Geeks of Doom said the video was "brutally honest but also very hilarious." Uproxx noted "ScreenJunkies’ “Honest Trailers” series has been surprisingly good so far" and remarked that this Honest Trailer touched upon many of the same criticisms they discussed in their own review of the film. Slash Film said the video was "great." Entertainment Buddha praised the Honest Trailer for "pointing out some of the film’s flaws that you may, or may not have even noticed while watching the movie," including "the whole ear piece scandal." Production credits Series Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by Andy Signore, Brett Weiner and Dan Perrault Edited by Andy Signore Voiceover Narration by Gannon Nickell Music by Sean Motley External links * 'Meet Gay Bane In The Honest Trailer For ‘The Avengers’ '''Entertainment Buddha article * 'THE AVENGERS gets a Hilarious Honest Trailer '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer Reveals The Truth About Joss Whedon’s ‘The Avengers’ '- Geeks of Doom article * 'LOL: The Honest Trailer for ‘The Avengers’ '- Slash Film article * 'Honest trailer for The Avengers '- Uproxx article * 'Watch an Honest Trailer for The Avengers ''' - Vulture article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:MCU Category:Season 1 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Phase One Category:Loki Category:Thanos Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Kevin Feige Category:Black Widow Category:Avengers